Lotus Moon
Daughter of Phantom clan, one of the three clan of Eastern land. Well learned but stubborn, other than that she's nearly perfect and is appreciated by elders of the family. No one doubted that she would be the next clan leader. However, her life changed when a western swordsman defeated her dad in front of the family and seized the Youtou - Arakune Oni. To get Arakune Oni back and reclaim glory to Phantom, Lotus Moon followed that swordsman to the Central Land despite opposition within family. Skills Basic Stats (Origin Awaken+10) Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Ghost Lily * Title Attribute: Increase final damage of fire type characters in the party by 12%. Story of Resonance Girl on a Mission The girl witnessed her father defeated and the heirloom blade Arakune Oni taken from her clan. She swore to chase down the Occidental Swordsman, even to the ends of the earth, to restore honor to the Phantom Clan. Wonderful Memories The girl found herself exhausted by the alien rules of the continent and the numerous challenges she faced in her chase. She would often stare into the campfire at night and think about the good old days with her family. Lotus Moon has arrived at the continent for nearly half a month. Without her family's help, the girl found herself running into trouble everywhere. The mysterious swordsman was skilled in covering her tracks, and was able to throw her off many times. But the girl knew that she must chase the swordsman down and retake the heirloom blade. The pursuit was exhausting. Lotus Moon often dreamed of her childhood days when she laid down to rest. As a young girl, Lotus Moon would often play with another girl of the clan. They would weave floral crowns and put them on each other. Strict house rules dominated the Phantom Clan. The girl was Lotus Moon's only friend. These play times gave Lotus Moon respite from the harsh teachings and lessons of the Clan Elder and her father. Lotus Moon's fondest memories were these happy hours spent with her playmate. But this did not last long. The Clan Elder and her father perhaps found out about this and forbade the girl from coming to her house. Lotus Moon tried to rebel against them, but no one heeded the young girl's complaints. The Clan then subjected her to even harsher lessons and training. She grew used to these routines and assumed the role as the heiress of the Phantom Clan, bearing important responsibilities to meet her clan's expectations. Lotus Moon became what the Clan Elder and her father wanted her to be. In fact, other clans grew envious of the Phantoms for their outstanding heiress. But Lotus Moon did not want any of this. She yearned for her simple childhood and playtime with her friend. Eventually, Lotus Moon would have to wake up from the dream and continue her pursuit. The Necessary Path Lotus Moon knew that she was unable to face the powerful swordsman on her own and eagerly sought ways to improve her skills to regain honor for her clan. Lotus Moon soon arrived at a remote town deep within the Empire. She easily opened a door with skills she learned as a child. The next target of the Mysterious Swordsman happened to be the renowned blade Satsukiyu. Traps were deviously placed along the dark corridors. But Lotus Moon, a master of secret weapons, easily moved through them. It took her some time, but Lotus Moon was able to enter the secret chamber that housed the blade. However, a girl in black barred her way. Lotus Moon's arrival did not astound her. In fact, she seemed to be expecting Lotus Moon to come. Satsukiyu, an elaborately decorated blade, was at the center of the room. Both girls came to this place to get it. "What do you plan to do with it? " The girl in black questioned Lotus Moon. "Vengeance, and restoring honor to my clan. " Lotus Moon did not hide her intents. "Heheh. The Phantom Clan is doomed. " These snickers ignited Lotus Moon's fury. The heiress of the Phantom Clan immediately unleashed every secret weapon she carried at the girl in black, only to see the girl catch them all in mid-air. "You are no match for me. But I'm curious how far you could go. " The girl disappeared after leaving these words. Lotus Moon did get the blade Satsukiyu but this encounter only spawned more questions. Why would her opponent know her identity as a member of the Phantom Clan? And why did she leave without a fight? And could she be right? Even if the heirloom blade was restored to the Clan, would they regain their honor and glory? Lotus Moon knew she must become stronger to defeat the Mysterious Swordsman, retrieve the family blade, and restore the Clan's honor. She cannot fail in this solo quest of vengeance and honor. Category:Characters